Witamy na wakacjach
Totalna Porażka: Totalnie Na Wakacjach? - Odcinek 1 Wprowadzenie + wyjaśnienie.. Wyjaśnienie: Brak odcinka specjalnego. Nie ma go z powodów: autor nie miał pomysłu, na odcinek, więc postanowił go jednak nie pisać. W wprowadzeniu postaram się wyjaśnić jak wybrano 21 zawodników do rywalizacji o milion dolców! Wprowadzenie: Dwa tygodnie po zakończeniu Sportowców, Chef dostał pierwszą propozycje by poprowadzić show, ale wogóle ją ignorował.. Po pół roku namolnych telefonów od producentów zgodził się na poprowadzenie jeszcze jednego sezonu. '' ''Dwa miesiace przed startem show Chef został zobowiązany do zebrania ekipy plus jakiegoś pomocnika. Wpadł na chytry pomysł, żeby stworzyć "wakacje" uczestnikom. Chef również ogłosił że na te wakacje musi pojechać zwyciężczyni STP czyli Eve, oraz czwórka naszych nowych przyjaciół (Chelsea, Greg, Lukaninho czy Olimpia).. Na darmowe wakacje ta 5 przystała.. Następnie wysłano listy do 15 zawodników, których nie zobaczyliśmy w Sportowcach Totalnej Porażki. '' ''Cała 15 odpowiedziała pozytywnie.. '' ''Początkowo wybrać na wakacje miała się tylko 20. Ale potem zdecydowano również zaprosić Bridgette, by było mniej/wiecej tylko samo chłopaków co dziewczyn. Wszystkim obiecano darmowe wakacje. Chef do pomocy w show wybrał sobie Jerda Mclean'a. Show odbędzie się w Playa De Los Przegranos! Odcinek 1 (Wszystko dzieje się w Playa De Los Przegranos) (Chef stoi na pomoście, i jest ubrany w garnitur) Chef: Siema dzieciaki! Po raz ostatni, czyli po raz szósty będę prowadził tę farse! Tym razem jako główny prowadzący...W show pomagać będzie mi Jerd Mclean. Jak pamiętacie Chris siedzi w pierdlu i tylko dlatego zgodziłem się prowadzić program. A co do tego sezonu..Znowu wracamy w okolice Wawanakwa..Tym razem spotkamy się w Playa De Los Przegranos! W grze zobaczymy 21 zawodników, walczących od wyzwania do wyzwania! Jerd Mclean: A więc Woohooo, kolejny sezon czas zacząc! Chef(wkurzony) To moja kwestia. Jerd Mclean: Soreczka.. Chef: Ok..A więc oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Totalnie Na Wakacjach! <''Jedna kamera wyskakuje z basenu, druga wyskakuje z baru natomiast trzecia pojawia się z luksusowego domku. Kamera wędruje do przedpokoju gdzie Heather się kłóci z Evą, z całej sytuacji ze śmiechem przygląda się Noah. Nastepnie widzimy jak z dwóch pokoi wylatują jak torpeda Lightning i Lukaninho...Biegnąc po schodach rozwalają domek z kart, który przedchwilą skoczyły układać Katie i Sadie. Sadie wybuchnęła płaczem, Katie starała się ją pocieszyć. Wyścigując się nadal Lukaninho z Lightningiem, tuż przy wyjściu potrącili wściekłego Chefa, wbiegając na basen Lightning, zepchnął Lukaninho do wody i pokazuje mu język. Ten wpadł w objęcia Chelsea, która z tego faktu była zadowolona. Następnie przenosimy się do baru, gdzie Trent, Bridgette, Owen i B grają w chińczyka. Stolik obok siedzi Sierra, wpatrzona w Codiego, który przewraca oczami. Kamera wpada do kuchni gdzie posiłek przygotowywuje Jerd Mclean, a Ezekiel chce mu podwędzić kawałek mięsa, Gwen na całą sytuacje patrzy z obrzydzeniem. Następnie lądujemy w kiblu, gdzie trwa zażarta kłótnia między Gregiem a Olimpią, która rzuciła w niego rolką papieru toaletowego. Rolka trafiła w kamere i ta spadła do basenu, gdzie razem pływają Mike z Zoey, a na słońcu opala się Justin. Na dachu Portu Wstydu siędzi Scott, który się śmieje i zaciera ręce. Koniec czołowki, to widok basenu, nad którym siedzą wszyscy uczestnicy a u góry jest napis "Total Drama: Totally in Holiday?".>'' Chef: Witajcie ponownie...Już zachwilę przybęda nasi kochani uczestnicy! Myśla ze spędzą spokojnie wakacje, ale tak nie będzie i ja o to zadbam! Za nim przybęda udajmy się w krótką podróż po dawnym porcie wstydu! (Na ekranie widzom pojawia się hotel) Chef: Tutaj będą mieszkać w dwu-osobowych pokojach zawodnicy, co ciekawe muszą mieszkać chłopak-dziewczyna. Ponadto, nie będzie już pokojówek.. (Zaraz Chef się ukazuje siędzać przy ladzie od baru) Chef: Bar, drinki, lemoniada, cheesburgery, dostępne w każdym innym barze, ale nie tu, w tym barze zawodnicy dostaną wodę firmy "Chef Kompany". (Chef teraz opala się nad basenem) Chef: Ah..tak..basen...Zapuścił się..Jeśli będą, to go sobie posprzatają i ja to gwarantuje! Woda niezmieniana od lat..Niech się łobuzy cieszą, żem taki dobry! (Kolejno ukazuje się kuchnia..gdzie posiłek gotuje Jerd Mclean) Chef: Tu znajduje się kuchnia, gdzie posiłki przygotowywuje Jerd Mclean,. Notabene mój pomocnik w tym sezonie. Jerd powied co gotujesz? Jerd: Super, smaczne danie! Rosół z szczura z szczyptą zapachu butów Bricka i skarpętą Chefa. Chef(zdejmuje buta): To już wiem kto mi zabrął skarpetke... Nawet pod 3 dniowym praniu nic by tym skarpetom nie pomogło.. Jerd: Myślałem też nad twoimi.. Chef się wydarł: Milcz! (Teraz Chef pojawia się w lesie) Chef: A to teren Wawanakwa. Tu będzie się również odbywało wiele zadań, które poprowadze ja. (Kamerzyści przywracają obraz sprzed "playa De Los Przegranos", gdzie obok Chefa stoi Josh z mikrofonem) Przeciez musimy zachować pozory.. Josh: Oficjalnie! 21 byłych zawodników Totalnej Porażki, dostało się na luksusowe wakacje! Fani (wskazuje na ok.300 ludzi), czekają żeby ich powitać!Możę najpierw zamienie słowo z Chefem! Chef: Czego? Josh: Czy cieszysz się na wieść, że dla Ciebie rozpoczynają się wakacje? Chef: Taaa.Jasne... Josh: Kto wybrał tych najlepszych? Chef: Producenci? Josh: Sorry CHefie, ale nadpływa pierwsza łódka! Chef: Tak..to jest ten wstrętny piłkarz... Josh: Extra! Będzie o czym pisać! (Chef przewrócił oczami) (Na czerwonym dywanie pojawił się Lukaninho, z walizką w garniaku i w pełnym humorze) (Josh podbiegł do niego) Josh: Czy cieszysz się że sezon się skończył? Lukaninho: Z dziennikarzami nie gadam... (OBok fanów Totalnej Porażki, przeszedł obojętnie, przystanął przy Chefie) Lukaninho: Cześć Hatchet! Zgoda? (Chef zmierzył piłkarza zimnym spojrzeniem i tylko powiedział) Chef: Zapomnij.. (Lukaninho rzucił walizkę, koło stołka Chefa i zajął mu miejsce) Lukaninho: Tak Myślałem.. (Chef się zdenerwował, ale udawał że nic nie widzi..) (Dopłynęła kolejna łodka a z niej wysiadł Greg, jak zawsze na luzie.) Josh: SIema kolo! Greg: Yo..Zarąbiste się szykują wakacyje! Josh: I to jeszcze za darmoche! Greg: Siewie Chef: Udaj się już na basen.. Greg: Spoko Chefuniu! (Greg udał się do Portu Wstydu, a na pomoście zjawił się Justin) Josh: Justin, podobno kolejny raz wygląd pozwolił Ci się dostać do Totalnej Porażki! Justin: Szczerze..? Josh: Pewnie! Justin: Powiewa mi to.. Josh: Eee..Dzieki.. Justin: Prosz.. Chef: I jak zwykle Justin olewa wszystkich..tam jest wasze miejsce wypoczynkowe. (Justin poszedł, a na pomoście zaczęły się wiwaty, pojawiła się Eva, odmieniona wesoła..) Josh: Witaj Evo, Eva: Cześć! Josh: Co się stało, ze starą Evą!? Eva: Znikła. Josh: Jak!? Wygrana Cię zmieniła? Eva: Powiedzmy, że pewna osoba. Josh: No to mamy plotke miesiąca! Z kim chodzi Eva!? Eva: Nie ważne... (Wzięła swoje manatki i poszła na basen..Teraz czas nna Ezekiela..Który przeszedł pare operacji i wrócił do siebie) Josh: Siema Zeke! Ezekiel: Yo,yo siemacie pismaki? Josh: Widać operacje pomogły Ci wrócić do normalności? Ezekiel: Jasne, kolo Josh: Skąd wziąłeś kase na operacje? Ezekiel: Za odszkodowania od Chrisa. Chef: A mi do tej pory...nie wypłacił pensji..Cholera.. Ezekiel: Ale to nie mój problem.. Chef:(zrobił się cały czerwony): Tam jest port! (Wskazał wściekły..A pojawił się teraz Owen). Owen: Woooohooo! Czadowo, że znów tu jestem! Josh: Owen! Wakacje są..to po co CI 5 walizek!? Owen: W 4 mam zapas jedzenia/ Josh: Po co Ci tyle? Owen: Babcia mnie pakowała.. Josh: O bosh...Współczuje.. Owen: Czemu? Jakbyś zjadł pulpety to by Ci smakowały.. ON ma pulpety ze sobą!?... Josh: Hmhm... (Owen wyciągnął pupleciki i dał Joshowi..Ten się przekrzywił..) Josh: E..Dzi..ęki.. (Owen poszedł do Chefa, który wziął bez wahania i potem do lukaninho) Lukaninho: Dzięki grubasie, ale ja jestem na diecie. Owen: Jak.Chcesz... (Owen poszedł zawiedziony..A na pomoście zjawiły się dwie psiapsióły Katie i Sadie) Josh: Witajcie na wakacjach! Katie..Sadie! Katie: Jej Sadie, znowu razem na wakacjach... Sadie: No, jaki odjazd! Josh: Co powiecie na dziesięciu milionom widzów? Katie: Dziesieć.. Sadie: Milion... (Obydwie zemdlały).. Chef: Stażyści! (Stażysci przybiegli i zabrali je na basen, w porcie zjawiła się Olimpia) Josh: Witaj Olimpia! Olimpia: Hej! Josh: Czy to prawda, że czujesz do tej pory żal do Chrisa? Olimpia: O co..? Josh: O to że Cię wyrzucił kosztem Juan'a Alberto? Olimpia: Eee...Tam co było to było.. Josh:A..Ha... Olimpia: A teraz przepuść mnie, bo idę na basen! (Uciekła wesoła a z gitarą pojawił się Trent) Josh: Trent! Po co Ci ta Gitara? Trent: Żeby coś zagrać..? Josh: Hmm..A dla kogo? Trent: Napewno nie Tobie.. Josh: Taa..Dzięki.. Trent: Spoko Josh: Idź..Już.. (poszedł bez zawahania..A pojawił się Scott) Josh: Cześć Scott Scott: Zamknij się! Josh: Faktycznie chodzą prawdziwe...plotki.. Scott: Jakie? Josh: Że nie zmieniasz ubrania... Scott: ha..Ha..Dobre... Josh: NO..Kamery to nagrały... Scott: (Zignorował Josha i zapytał się) Tamtędy do kurortu? JOsh: No... (Zniknął w mroku, a Sierra wbiegła wesoła) Josh:A o to zabójcza fanka Totalnej Porażki z naciskiem na zabójcza! Sierra: Siemka Josh! Siemka Chefie! Jest Cody? Josh: Narazie nie ma.. Chef: Będzie niedługo.. Sierra: To poczekam tutaj z Luką, a on na kogo czeka.. Josh: O! To jest dobre pytanie! Lukaninho(spojrzał podejrzliwie):Ja? Wszyscy: No ty.. Lukaninho: Siedze sobie nie mogę?... Josh: Jasne.. (sierra stanęła obok piłkarza) Sierra: A wiesz, żę masz wielu wrogów? Lukaninho: Cicho..Czytam (Przypłynęła Gwen) Josh: Hello! Gwen: Chrisa nie ma? Josh: Nie ma! Gwen: To dobrze..Czyli to będą zwykłe wakacje? Josh: CHyba ja tu jestem od zadawania pytań Gwen: Goń się... (Poszła na basen..Przybył Cody..Sierra się wyrywała ale Chef ją trzymał) Josh: Cześć Cody! Cody: Hej...A Sierra też tu będzie..? Josh: Pewnie stary! Cody(westchnął): Spo..ko.. (Chef puścił Sierra, która podbiegła do Codiego objęła go i zaczęła go całować, przeplatając różne słowa..) Sierra: Codusiu!...Mój kochany...! Znów będzie razem... (Zachwile SIerra pobiegła z Cody w strone basenu..Przybyła Zoey) Josh: A oto skromna Zoey! Zoey: Cześć Josh Josh: Jak tam CI się układa z Mikem? Zoey: Wsumie..Wsumie..Nie gadałam z nim od tamtej pory... Josh: Zyskałaś wielu fanów dzięki tamtej przemianie! Zoey: Jakiej przemianie? Josh: No tą w Zemście Wyspy Zoey: No co.? Nie pozwole sobą pomiatać! Josh: Niektórzy żartowali sobie, że też masz osobowość wieloraką! Zoey: Ale zabawne... (Poszła zła na Josha, a w Porcie pojawiła się inna fanka Chelsea) (Lukaninho zakrył się kocem) Josh: Siema Chelsea! CHelsea: Hej! Nie mogę uwierzyć, e będe na wakachach z gwiazdami. Josh: To chyba musisz uwierzyć.. Chelsea: A kto będzie..? Chef(uśmiechnął się podle, czas na zemste) Chodzi Ci o niego? (zrzuca koc z Lukaninho) Chelsea: Jakbyś zgadł! (podbiegła do niego!) Chelsea: Hej! Lukaninho: Czesc... Chelsea: Fajnie, że będziemy razem na wakacjach.. Lukaninho: Extra poprostu. Chelsea: Juuhu! (Pocałowala go w policzek i pobiegła na basen..Lukaninho podirytowany odezwał się do Chefa) Lukaninho: Specjalnie to zrobiłeś! Chef: No a jak? (zaczął się śmiać) (Tymczasem w porcie zjawiła się Bridgette) Josh: A oto współprowadząca podsumowanie Bridgette! Witaj na wakacjach! Bridgette: Hej Josh: Wakacje bez Geoff Wytrzymasz? Bridgette: Bez misiaczka-pysiaczka, będzie ciężko.. Josh: Ale jakoś musisz.. Bridgette: To jasne.. Josh: Czy chciałabyś zobaczyć lub wziąść udzia w jakimś reality-show? Bridgette: NIgdy! (Odpowiadając na pytanie Josha, ruszyła ku kurortowi..A na pomoście zjawiła się Heather) Josh: Oto finalistka Totalnej Porażki w Trasie! Heather, jak przełknęłaś strate forsy? Heather: Nie twój interes! Josh: Czy to prawda, że chodzisz z Alejandro? Heather: Nie mam zamiaru z Tobą rozmawiąć.. Josh: Ok... (W obozie pojawił się Beverly popularny B) Josh: Cześc B! Beverly: H..Hej...(Tak! Odezwał się! Wszscy strzelili FacePalma..) Josh: Co się stało że mówisz?\ Beverly: Zawsze mówiłem..Ale wtedy miałem traume... Josh: A..ha.. Lukaninho: On..Naprawde mówi..(mina O_o) B: jasne! Josh: To super! (Poszedł a w porice zjawił się sceptycznie nastawiony Noah) Josh: Hej Noah! Noah:(pokazuje wycinek z gazety) Po co mają transmitować nasze wakacje? Pod tytułem "Totalna Porażka: Totalnie Na Wakacjach?" Josh: yyy..Poprostu? Chef: Nie Twoja Działka! Noah: Taa..To spoko...Coś mi tu śmierdzi.. (Lukaninho zerknął spod gazety i mruknął) Lukaninho: TO Scott... Noah: Extra... (Poszedł a w porcie zjawił się Mike) Josh: A oto większy wariat nawet chyba od Izzy! Mike! Mike: Czeeeść... Josh: Podobno nie układa się Wam z Zoey. Mike: To prawda..Skad wiesz..? Josh: Praca w telewizji.. ZChef: Przestańsie marudzić! Wszyscy na Basen... Basen: (Są wszyscy bez Josha..) Chef: Ok! Noah: PO co nas tu zebrałeś? Chef: Dobra niech dziewczyny wybiorą z kim będą w pokoju... (Powstały następujące pary: Chelsea-Luka Sierra-Cody Eva-Greg Katie-Scott Sadie-Ezekiel Zoey-Mike Gwen-Beverly Bridgette-Justin Heather-Trent Olimpia-Owen Noah-XXXXX) Chef: Ok..To była ta mniej ważna informacja.. (Nagle nadleciał helikopter) Chef: Co to jest!? Lukaninhpo: Trener!? Co tu robisz? Chef: Jai trener? Trener: Luka, jednak pojedziesz na turniej! Lukaninho: To świetna wiadomosć! Chef:: Jak tak można? Trener: Uzgodniłem warunki z producentami Chef: Cholera.. (Lukaninho i trener odlecieli..) Chef: W takim razie ktoś dołączy w 2 odcinku. Noah: Dołączy? Czyli to jednak będzie kolejny sezon? Chef: Zgadłeś..Ale pociesze CIę bo to będzie ostatni.. Wszyscy: Co? Chef: Noo! Noah: Chrisa ne ma! Chef: ja będę prowadził! Wszyscy; To są kpiny! Chef: Czas was podzielić na drużyny! Wszyscy: Eh.. Chef: Urlopowicze to Greg,Justin,Eva,Ezekiel,Sadie i Katie oraz Owen! Stańcie na prawo.. (Staneli..) Sierra: Chefie! Drużyna w której będzie, prosilabym żeby nazywała się Cody jest nalepszy! Chef: OK! A więc drużyna"Cody jest najlepszy" to Olimpia,, Trent, Scott, Sierra, Gwen, Cody i Zoey! Wy na lewo! (Stanęli) Chef: A pozostali czyli..Chelsea, Bridgette, Heather, Beverly Noah i Mike, utworzą drużynę Mistrzów, jest was 6 więc ktoś dołączy do was! (Przytaknęli nie wesoło..) Znowu.. To samo... Chef: To byłoby na tyle! Dozobaczenia w kolejnym odcinku! Kto odpadnie? Kto wygra? Kto dojdzie? Wszystko w następnym odcinku! I macie oglądać! Bonusowy Klip